Overbooked
by luv2write0205
Summary: Hotch accidentally schedules two dates on the same night and is forced to reach out for advice from an experienced friend…Written for the October Open Character Prompt on the Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts...H/P, D/E romances...oneshot


**Disclaimer: **I don't own CM or the characters…

**Summary: **Hotch accidentally schedules two dates on the same night and is forced to reach out for advice from an experienced friend…Written for the **October Open Character Prompt** on **the Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts**

**Characters (Pairing):** Hotch/Emily pairing and Dave/Hotch friendship with Dave/Strauss pairing

**_*~OoO~*_**

**Overbooked**

Aaron Hotchner sat at his desk in his office, his eyes focused on the clock on the wall of his office. The time seemed to go so slow and he was getting impatient. Normally, he wasn't the type to be impatient. He was usually so calm and collected that something like this occurrence was extremely rare. But tonight wasn't a normal night. He wasn't going to be just going home to sit on his couch and watch movies or go to sleep. He had a date. Yes, he, Aaron Hotchner, had a date with an actual live female.

Yes, it freaked him to think about it as well. A man of his age, who was pushing his late forties, had a date. It wasn't just any date either. He had a date with Emily Prentiss, his longtime crush and subject of his fantasies. Emily had taken up on his offer to go out with him just about three hours ago. It was a dream come true for him. He pictured her in a gorgeous evening dress at a fancy restaurant, her dark hair in loose curls that framed her face, her beautiful figure illuminated in the dress that hugged her every curve.

Hotch licked his lips. That was something he hoped to see tonight. She was an attractive woman for her age and he wanted to have her to himself tonight and nothing was going to stop him tonight. Suddenly, Hotch's cell phone beeped with a new text message.

Dave:_ Ready for your date tonight, Aaron?_

Hotch rose his eyebrows at the message. How did Dave know that he had a date with Emily tonight? Maybe she had told him.

Hotch:_ Yeah, I can't wait. How did you know that I had a date tonight? Did Emily tell you?_

Dave: _What are you talking about? How would Emily know that you have a date tonight? I thought I was the only one that you told…_

Hotch looked confusingly at the message. What was Dave talking about? He hadn't told him about his date with Emily. What was going on?

Hotch: _Dave, I didn't tell you that I have a date with Emily tonight. You must be confused. And yes, Emily knows that I have a date tonight because she is my date!_

Dave: _Huh? Aaron, didn't you tell me about a week ago that you had a blind date with that blonde chick from that internet dating site that you signed up for?_

Hotch froze, and suddenly he remembered telling Dave about his date. How could he have forgotten? Now what was he supposed to do? There was no way that he was letting Emily down by not showing up for the date. This was his one chance to prove to her that he was in love with her. Hopefully she would catch on quickly and seal the deal. But what about Marsha, the chick from the dating site? He couldn't just hold her up. She was pretty, and a total stranger. He was stuck in a rock and a hard place here.

Hotch thought for a second before typing a reply to Dave.

Hotch: _Come up to my office. We need to talk!_

About a minute later, the door to Hotch's office opened and Dave entered swiftly, closing the door behind him.

"Hey Aaron. How's it going, buddy?" Dave began in a soft voice. "Lady trouble? Nothing that David Rossi can't handle".

"Right, Mr. Ladies' Man. I need advice" Hotch added, covering his face with his hands. "What the hell am I supposed to do? I mean, I totally want Emily more than this online chick, but what to I tell Marsha? She's probably on her way to the restaurant already".

"You dug yourself into this hole, Aaron, now it's time to dig back out" Dave remarked, earning a _you-think-I-don't-know-that-already_ glare from Hotch.

After a moment of silence, Dave spoke. "You know, I have nothing planned tonight. I can just go out with this chick Marsha, if you would like".

"You would do that? Hotch asked with sudden interest.

"Of course. Just show me a picture of her and we can go from there. I'll just pretend my name is Aaron for the night just so that you can go on your little date with Emily".

"Thanks, Dave. You're the best" Hotch exclaimed.

"No problem, buddy. It's my pleasure, really". Dave smiled at his friend. "Have a good night". He headed out of Hotch's office and straight over to the office of Erin Strauss.

Dave opened the door and then locked it behind him.

"It worked" he called over to the desk, where the blonde section chief was seated, her eyes focused on her computer screen, where her online dating profile was displayed along with a fake photo of a younger blonde and her fake name "Marsha".

Erin Strauss got up from her seat to stand in front of Dave, her hand stroking the side of his face. "I'm glad" she began. "Now two good things happened. He still doesn't know we're sleeping together and he and Emily are finally together. It's about time those two get together".

Strauss leaned up and began to passionately kiss Dave's lips, her mouth exploring his. It finally felt good to freely be with him: the man she loved. And no one could ever change that for her.

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review!**


End file.
